thescrapbook
by gsmkatieee
Summary: the beginning of their future, she spent years planning and doing everything for him he now believes it is time to give her what she deserves, beginning with a scrapbook.
1. manhattan nights

a late evening in manhattan, the lights of the city glowing around his apartment or should i say their apartment; she'd been living there ever since the day he accidentally proposed and said they were going to be together forever.

She continues to read whilst sat with a glass of eighty five côtes du rhône that he had bought before shit hit the fan with malik and before his heart was torn to pieces nearly two months ago...his healing process took a while, however once he accepted that his mother passed knowing he had forgiven her, and that she knew he was truly happy, it made grieving the loss a little easier.

the funeral was beautiful the type of funeral Lily deserved, a small gathering but both of her boys were there and as were their families and that's all she would have asked for... she finally met the younger specter and he was exactly how she imagined him, a man who loved and idolised his older brother and loved his family through everything no matter what.

She hears the lock turn and he strolls in

"hey i'm sorry i was gone so long, i've been busy" he says with a cheerful smile on his face

a cheerful smile that made her heart warm after their past two months had been full of sadness

"it's okay where have you been all day you weren't at the firm all afternoon" she replies

"i told you i've been busy" pulling out a scrapbook from behind his back

titled - Louis baby shower.

She sits in admiration "you. Harvey Reginald Specter have been working on

Louis and Sheilas' baby shower"

"i have and i'm enjoying it however i can't take all the credit seeing as Mike has been helping me and plus you know decoration, colours and cake mean everything to me" he replies with a smirk

she rolls her eyes at his childish self that she can't help but love and continues with the conversation "so are you going to show me this scrapbook" she replies

"nope, this is top top secret and we both know secrets are supposed to stay secrets" he says

he joins her now reading the title of the book she was enjoying, sipping the glass of wine she had placed on their coffee table a little thing that had become a regularity of theirs, from sharing their morning coffee to sharing their evening drink whether that was whiskey or wine, it was a little thing he had come to enjoy over the past eight months since he showed up at her door

she acknowledges him lost in thought "hey what's going on" she asks

he snaps out of his thoughts "just thinking about Louis and Sheila's baby shower"

family had become an even bigger deal to him since losing his mum.

"i'm sure whatever your planning for them will work out the way it's suppose to"

little did she know he wasn't just planning a baby shower.


	2. smile

As the sun begins to set across New York they continue to sit peacefully by the fire, his arms wrapped around her, across her chest as she continued to read distracting himself from his thoughts he too also began to read between the lines of the novel she was enjoying

"he smiled understandingly much more than understandingly it was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced or seemed to face the whole eternal world for an instant, and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor...it understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself, and assured you that it had precisely the impression of you that, at your best, you hoped to convey"

She gazed up at him while he slowly read, he wasn't a good reader but when he did read she knew he took in every line word for word, a small smile appearing on her face as she admired him while connecting each and every line to him and the wonderful cheshire cat grin she fell in love with fifteen years ago.

"What a beautiful coincidence huh" he implies signifying as though each line was written for him

"You know, i haven't seen that cheshire cat grin in a while it's been nice to see it this evening, i missed it" she replies back while yawning hinting at the fact it was probably time to close the page and continue the reading for another day

"Okay time for bed" he says taking her hand and leading her to their bedroom

her side being the left as he knew she liked waking up to face him and by the time she awoke each morning the colourful sky line that was the sun rising across the city of New York lighting up their bedroom and his soft features.


End file.
